1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a door device and a storage equipment applying the door device.
2. Description of Related Art
For safety or aesthetics, electronic equipment generally needs a housing to protect or decorate stationary structures of internal components. To conveniently maintain and use the equipment for users, it is required a door to be opened for the housing.
Taking the example of a network storage equipment in which a plurality of hard disks are stored, the decorative panel of the network storage equipment must has a doorway and equipped with a door to be opened, so that users can conveniently replace the hard disks. In general, the door is positioned at the center of the decorative panel, and the gap at the junction between the door and the decorative panel must be small. However, even the small gap will inevitably cause structural interference between the door and the decorative panel, and thus the door cannot be rotated and opened.
Accordingly, how to provide an improved door device to solve the foregoing problem becomes an important issue to be solved.